The Cure
by TheAlmostGoths
Summary: In their journey to NYC to find food, Clementine, Kenny and baby Alvin Jr hope to meet fellow survivors. When, to their good fortunes, they do, their new companions turn out to come with a lot of complications... They plunge them into a whole new world of danger, with new problems to deal with and a new, terrifying enemy to face... *danger, drama and walkers!* by DeadFreddie :)


**Chapter 1**

"Kenny, don't you think we should stop and rest for a while? I mean, there are no walkers around and we're still covered in blood and well... The fact we've been walking non stop for days should, uh, definatly help with the smell too!"

I giggled hesitantly and waited for a reply. Kenny seemed to not have heard me even though the streets of New York were silent and I was stood right beside him. Kenny doesn't seem to hear anything as of late. Most of the time he doesn't even seem to acknowledge my presence. He doesn't even pay much attention to Alvin Jr anymore. I'm worried for Kenny. Right now, I don't know why, but I have this feeling... It's been eating away at my brain for weeks now. I... I feel like this is the end. Don't bother asking me what's ending because I don't even know myself. All I can say for sure right now is that something's going to happen, and my gut's telling me it's not good.

The desolate streets that Kenny and I were ambling through were empty of any life, as if this street of New York was a rotting corpse.

"Kenny?" I stared at him, desperate for an answer, or even just a sign of movement from his blank expression.

Why was he acting like this? I guess it's because we haven't eaten in a while and... It was Duck's birthday yesterday. Or at least it would have been, if he was still alive. He was just a kid. An annoying one but... But still, just a kid; he didn't deserve this. I remember when I was a kid. I still am aren't I? I think I'm 13 or 14 but I'm really not sure, I guess I never kept track of time all those years ago.

"Alvin Jr needs to be fed. It's my turn now to- wait. You fed him on your turn right? While I was on watch? Right?" Kenny didn't respond. He just kept walking, the baby held closely to his chest. "That's IT Kenny!" I shouted, maybe a little louder than intended. "Answer me NOW okay?! Did you feed Alvin Jr while I was on first watch?!"

He didn't answer.

"Kenny, please listen to me!" Tears filled my eyes but I forced myself to hold it together.

Kenny's expressionless face showed no emotion, no evidence that he had even heard me shout repeatedly at him. I was just about to lose it, when suddenly, Kenny stopped walking. He didn't move his face or say anything, he just stopped.

I cautiously moved closer to him to him.

"K... Kenny?"

Suddenly the baby rolled out of his arms... It looked as if Kenny had purposely dropped him!

"No!" I screamed, stretching my arms out as fast as I could and snatched him from the air.

"Oh my GOD Kenny, how could you?!" I knelt down holding the baby close to my racing heart. "You... you said he was like a son to you and you just dropped him like a rag doll!"

Kenny stood there motionless as I tried to catch my breath. Then, he turned around to face me, tears spilling down his cheeks as he spoke for the first time in what felt like forever.

"Look." He whispered softly

I stared at him, confused.

"I don't understand... Look at what?"

He nodded his head and looked at Alvin Jr. I looked down at the baby, the one I had promised to protect with my life after Rebecca's demise, staring up at me... Dead.

"No... No, no, no, no!" I raised my hand from the floor to touch Alvin's cold, pale face. How could Kenny let this happen?! After all those things he did to protect him, there hadn't been a doubt in my mind that Kenny would risk his life for the baby, if it had even risen to that situation at least?

"How long has he been like this?" My head still bowed down, looking at the soulless body in my arms.

"I think maybe quite a few hours. I just couln't bring myself to tell you. I'm so sorry Clem." Kenny cried, staring down to the floor.

"So, that means it's only a matter of minutes until he turns." I said.

"Oh yeh. I guess into a baby walker. Huh."

"I'm not going to let him become one of them. Give me the gun."

Kenny reached into his pocket, took out the gun hesitantly and gave it to me.

"I'll make this quick. No wimping out, Clem." I whispered to myself, before the ear-smashing sound of the gun fired.

I stood up, after carefully placing Alvin Jr's tiny little body on the ground. What more could I do?

"It's done. Let's go."

"Clementine, I..."

I interrupted, "no! I will never forgive you for what you made me do today."

I walked ahead as Kenny followed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We walked on for a few hours, strangely enough we came across no walkers.

I was still ignoring Kenny. I know I said I wouldn't forgive him but...

"... Ahhh!..."

I froze. I whipped my head round. Adrenaline built up inside me, forcing my senses to awaken. "What was that?"

Kenny and I stopped walking to notice four men in lab coats, one of which was lying on the floor, struggling desperately. But there was someone else on top of him...

"Oh no..." I screamed, "a walker!"


End file.
